PRAYERS ANSWERED
by LADARTHA
Summary: Edward was assward and a player. Put to death for a crime he didn't commit and then given heavenly offer that could lead to his redemption that he could refuse. He was going to be able to find the true criminal, but, he must also aid to give hope back to an unfortunate woman that has given up and ready to die. The catch he stays a spirit until mission done. Success resets time.
1. Chapter 1

**PRAYERS ANSWERED**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

**CHAPTER 1: THE END OR THE BEGINNING**

Have you ever been the type of person to wake up and admire the beginning of a new day? One to look forward to what the day might bring with an appreciation of being able to experience all that will come at you and to be able to enjoy or learn from whatever the event might be? Well I've never been one of those people, at least, not until now. No, I can't lie and say that now that my end is coming that I am one of those people.

My family is wanting to spend the day with me, but, I've refused. I truly don't think that I can handle the sorrow, the long faces, and the regrets that are bound to be spoken. No, I'm not strong enough to be able to handle all of that sense of hopelessness and false front of trying to keep the spirits up. No, that is something that is hard for any condemned man to handle since his hope of being vindicated and proven innocent of the crime for which he had been convicted.

I do admit that I've been self-absorbed and conceited most of my life. Who wouldn't be when they have had the means to get anything they wanted? I've lived my life in the fast lane and it seems that karma has decided that I need a lesson. Any last minute intervention isn't going to happen, so, that was why I refused to have my loving family here because it wasn't fair to subject them to my loss of faith and to have their sorrow wearing on my last resolve.

Have you ever felt that time stood still one moment and that it was passing on swift wings the next? Will I must say that I'm swinging between the two and it is giving me a sense of all of this being surreal. I watch as the priest approaches and that is when it hits me that I've been lying to myself; I do still have some hope that the good Lord will send me a reprieve of new evidence being found before it's too late or a confession from the person that did really commit the murder for which I'm accused of doing is received. But, I see as the Warden and the guards come for me and we begin the last march to my sentence being carried out it isn't happening.

As I'm strapped down and the IV needle is injected into my vein I look over to the viewing window and see many people watching. Amongst them is my family; all of them and they are fighting to hold back the tears that are gathering in their eyes. I maintain eye contact with each member just long enough to mouth "I love you" before looking away, refusing to look in their direction any more.

One moment I'm watching what is going on and the next it seems that I've close my eyes only a moment before I reopen them to see myself in a different place.

"Okay, what's going on? Where am I? At an in-between place?" I seem to be asking of myself aloud while existing in an empty spot. But, suddenly, I feel a sense of movement and then I'm standing before a gathering of individuals all dressed in white that are seated at a long table and they're all watching me. After a pause one person motions for me to step forward to be a bit closer to the table.

"You are Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and you have been summoned here for all of us, including you, to make a decision as to which is the proper place for you to reside." This is from the one that had motioned me forward and sits directly in the middle of the table. And, the more I look at them and at the table everything seems to glow with rainbow colors and shimmer with living energy while giving off a sense of peace and wellbeing.

"What do you mean by make a decision? Where am I?"

"If you will have patience all will become clear as we explain. It seems the power of higher authority has heard your words, prayers, looked into your heart and has decided to offer you a chance of redemption from your past actions and a reprieve from what has led to you being here now. After listening to the options you will be asked to decide upon your future course of action.

"As all know you have lived your life in a very careless, uncaring manner with no regard to what the consequences might mean to anyone, your family, friends or the strangers around you, were involved with your episodes of self-want, worth and selfishness. However, you do have a chance to change things, a chance to redeem yourself and to change the events leading up to what put you in your current situation."

"Okay, I do agree with all that you've said about the way I've managed to live, but, how can I change being accused of a crime that I didn't commit and being put to death?"

"It is simple since you are about to be offered a way to be able to change the outcome of many events and to be able to clear your past record as well."

"I'll do whatever I need to do to be able to achieve that." Edward said without hesitation or thought without even asking what it was that he needed to do.

"Edward, you have just committed the same actions as what led to your current problems; you have accepted the offer without finding out what is involved or what it is that you might need to overcome. This is going to have to change or the chance that is being offered will never have a chance to come to pass." Was the warning Edward had received. "You need to learn to think of your actions before moving ahead, to think through and plan what needs to be done that will bring forth the best desired effect. For what you will need to do to reverse the past events will require for you to stop, think and consider before acting." Was the advice that was given.

"If you will look down you will see what will be part of the action you will need to do."

Edward did look down and to his surprise it was as if he was seeing a movie, but, the actions were of real people. He watched and saw a beautiful woman that was beaten down with hunched shoulders as if she was carrying the weight of the world upon her, but, lacked the look of hope or the will to continue to live. This young woman would be breathtakingly beautiful if she had sparkle to her eyes, an uplifting of hope and faith to bring a change of attitude that gave off the vibes of purpose to live and look forward to tomorrow.

"What has happened to her? What has brought her to the point of wanting to give up for that is what I'm sensing from her?" Edward asked.

"That is what you must learn and find a way for her to move beyond that to look ahead with hope and the desire to live. It isn't her time yet and just as it wasn't yours, either.

"Next, you will have the opportunity to find the evidence that will be needed to cause a stay of execution for you and bring about the true criminal to be brought to justice which will bring about your release.

"Accomplish all of this and you will be returned to the moment that will be fifteen minutes before your walk to the chamber and by accomplishing this you will be able to be released to live a full life with a future. It is also hoped that you will have learned from this experience to consider before acting and to change how you treat others.

"But, if you feel that you won't be able to accept and accomplish these tasks, then we will move on to the other alternative."

Edward took the time to look at each individual setting at the table facing him and watching him while waiting patiently for his choice to be made. Finally, he looks at the one that had been speaking all this time and simply asked, "Who are you?"

"We are one of the many assigned boards of heaven formed to help instruct new arrivals and to make the offers we are instructed to do that apply in special cases such as this."

"I accept the offer that is being made. I do, however, have a question or two before beginning."

"Very well. What is it that you want to know?"

"Will I be receiving any help with this? And, where do I start? Where will I be living and what work will I be doing to blend in with everyone?"

The light chuckles and smiles that met Edward's questions had a way of giving him pause before he was informed, "Edward, you seem to misunderstand something; you won't be returning in your human form, but, will be working in the spiritual form. So, therefore, you won't be needing to worry about where to live or work to maintain your appearance. And you will have someone to help aid you when it is needed, but, it will be you that will make the decision to follow the advice given or not to follow it."

"I WHAT?" Was the shocked response from a very surprised Edward? Then suddenly he was in a different location with a young man standing next to him. Looking around Edward realized they were in the alleyway where he had last seen the young woman he had gazed upon.

**A/N: Well, Edward seems to have more problems than answers. **

**Hope you'll enjoy the new story and will let me know your thoughts since Edward is going to need all of the help that he can get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PRAYERS ANSWERED**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_The light chuckles and smiles that met Edward's questions had a way of giving him pause before he was informed, "Edward, you seem to misunderstand something; you won't be returning in your human form, but, in the spiritual form. So, therefore, you won't be needing to worry about where to live or work to maintain your appearance. And you will have someone to help aid you when it is needed, but, it will be you that will make the decision to follow the advice given or not to follow it."_

"_I WHAT?" Was the shocked response from a very surprised Edward? Then suddenly he was in a different location with a young man standing next to him. Looking around Edward realized they were in the alleyway where he had last seen the young woman he had gazed upon._

**CHAPTER 2: DISCOVERIES**

Looking around the alley and towards both ends Edward can't find the person he's looking for: the young woman he had seen from above that was part of his redeeming goal. He knew she had to be somewhere close by, but, had no idea how to begin to locate her. He looked towards his companion with a questioning look as if asking, "How?"

But, with a shrug of the shoulders his companion offered no help other than to tell him, "I'm here to aid you and to make suggestions when needed. You're here to find the ways to gather the necessary information you need and to help the young woman you're now seeking. But, at the moment I will offer this suggestion of advice by asking this question; how can you help someone if you don't know what the cause of the problem or problems might be? You need to know the problem, the cause of the problem before you can find a solution or render help to resolve the problem."

"You're right; that isn't something that I'd considered. Thanks for the suggestion. You know, I don't even know what to call you. What is your name?"

"Michael. My name is Michael and I'm assigned to aid you in whatever way possible to help you achieve your goals and to have ever possible chance for righting the wrong done to you. But, you have already been told that this is considered a way for you to learn to change your earthly ways once we have succeeded with your tasks."

"Well, Michael, I'm open to change and a better way since the old way has led to the death chamber. I also think that I need to find a way to go back to the beginning of this young lady's life to see what type of life and problems she encountered. Do you have any idea or suggestion as to how we might be able to accomplish this?"

Michael looked at Edward for a moment with a slight smile upon his face before replying in a cryptic manner, "What were you told as a child about spirits and ghosts? Think and apply that knowledge to the present."

Edward looked at his companion with a puzzled look upon his face. Then he wondered if some heavenly beings could be crazy as loons, but, still be allowed to work with others in heave. "I'm not understanding your meaning. What is it that you're trying to tell me?"

"Edward, I'm not trying to tell you anything since that isn't what I'm here to do. All decisions must come from you. I'm only giving information for you to use your knowledge to decide upon a direction or course of action that will help to answer your earlier questions."

"What kind of help are you if you can't answer my questions directly, or, give me the exact information I asked you about?" Grumbled Edward, but, made sure it was loud enough for it to reach far away ears. At least, in his realm of experience they would be far away.

"I'm not allowed to lead the way as that would be making decisions that aren't of your own. I can offer advice or help you to consider things within the scope of the knowledge that you humans contain. So, I say again to remember what was told to you as a child about spirits and ghosts."

Edward was a bit hazy still about what Michael was trying to tell him, but, he knew that nothing else was going to be offered. So, he thought and thought while trying to remember what was told to him. Most of the time when he questioned adults and asked the questions if there was such things as spirits or ghosts, werewolves, vampires, zombies, witches, and such he had always been told not to be silly as those things don't exist. However, he did question one day after going with his family to church 'how there could be a holy ghost' if there was no such things as ghosts.

"Son, there are heavenly beings that exist that are assigned by the heavenly Father to try to help us stay safe, make the right decisions in life and to watch over us.

"Then there are also evil beings that want to do us harm because the heavenly Father loves us and these evil ones that are ruled by the devil who was an angel that God kicked out of heaven and he wants to cause grief to our heavenly Father by hurting us, the ones the Father calls his children by using evil beings to accomplish the hurt and pain.

"Each type of being know things from the past and of the future as they are able to live for all times." And it was that final thought that caused Edward to pause and to consider all that he had been told as a child.

"So, ghosts or spirits or whatever name we choose to call them are not bound by time itself. They are able to travel as they choose." He was busily musing aloud and as he reached that last conclusion he suddenly raised his eyes to look directly at Michael. That is when he observed that Michael had been watching him, but, as their eyes met Michael gave a slight nod of his head.

"See, you do have the knowledge, you only had to take the time to consider and find the answer. Heavenly bodies aren't ruled by time as humans know time. We aren't bound to time periods, although, we have existed through all of time. We're able to move through time and space as is needed." Michael explained to Edward so he would have a better understanding of the information he had just discovered in his memory.

"How do we discover how far back we need to go to find out where all of her problems started?"

"That is something you are going to have to decide how to accomplish. As I keep telling you I can only aid, not tell, you how to do things." Michael reminded him once again.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. So, I guess the best thing would be to find the woman and try to determine her age. From that information we should know how far back we will need to go to start tracing out when her problems began and then move forwards with the advancement of her situations. That will help to give answers as to how we need to help her and help to determine what type of help we will need to try to give to her to bring back the will to live and the hope of a better tomorrow."

"But, Edward, all of that could take time. What about your own situation?"

"I haven't forgotten. To my way of thinking by tracing her situation will put me in the time areas of what could have started the circumstances of what put me in the situation that I found myself.

"That will help me to discover the necessary evidence needed to clear my name; at least, that's what I'm hoping." Edward explained. Michael nodded his head and moved to one side waiting for Edward to move forwards and to take the lead. And, although, Michael didn't point it out to Edward, he had unknowingly put someone else's needs ahead of his own situation. That was the beginning of a new Edward for if and when he was able to succeed in his task of discovering the real criminal and murderer that put Edward in the path of death.

Once the decision to locate the young woman was made Edward looked around the alley a little bit closer trying to see if she might be huddled somewhere along one of the walls, or, using one of the dumpsters as a sort of shelter. However, the more he looked the more frustrated he became since there seemed to be no sign of her.

It seemed that the harder he tried to locate her the more frustrated he became; it all was becoming a looping cycle. Michael knew that he needed to get Edward to calm down enough to pay more attention to what was around him, more unseen than the seen, and then to use his knowledge once more to be able to find the person he is seeking. The one thing that Michael hasn't been able to get Edward to understand as yet is that being in spirit form he isn't limited like he is in the corporeal form. In the physical form of a body a human can only move in a physical sense or use his senses in a limited capacity; spiritual has no such limitations. He can't seem to get Edward to understand that, or, to retain the information for very long. Then Michael had to remind himself that Edward was a newbie to this side of life.

Finally, Michael couldn't take it any longer so he called out to Edward, "Edward." But, Edward didn't respond, he continued trying to get a clue as to where his objective might be. So, Michael tried again, "Edward." Still Edward didn't pay him any attention. However, as the saying says, 'the third time is a charm', Michael placed his hand on Edward's shoulder, squeezed and said once again, "Edward!"

"What? I'm busy with trying to find her."

"I'm aware of that fact, but, I'm trying to help you achieve that." Once Michael made his intentions of helping clear Edward paused and stood still then turned towards him waiting to hear how Michael was going to help.

With releasing a small sigh, Michael saw that he had Edward's full attention once more. "If you will stop and think once more to what we had discussed just moments ago, you will realize that you have a certain ability now that will aid in locating the young lady."

"What we discussed earlier was about what could be done in a spiritual form." Was all Edward remarked.

"That's correct. So, what was it that you learned from that discussion?"

"That we aren't limited in what we can do." Edward answered the question.

"Correct, so, why are you still using the human limitations instead of your new ones?"

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, close your eyes, if you must, but, still yourself and take in everything surrounding you." Michael advised him.

Once Edward did this a lot of things hit him all at once; the smell of the dirt and garbage of the alley and the contents that were in the alley. And then Edward was hit with a smell other than unwashed bodies that were residing in the alley along with every other smell there, was a scent that didn't belong. It was that of strawberries and freesia. With that realization Edward's eyes flew open in surprise.

"I've got it. At least, I think I do." Was all he said. Then he began following the scent to see where it led him.

Michael smiled at his companion's excitement and followed along as Edward followed the scent. It took them down the street to a rundown apartment building that should have been condemned a long time ago and the owner should have been charged as a slumlord. It was criminal for someone to charge people to live in such conditions.

Edward shook his head and continued on inside still following the scent. He wanted to make sure that it was the one he was seeking. And as he kept getting closer and closer to his goal the scent kept getting stronger and stronger until he was right next to it.

It was indeed the one he sought, but, her condition was enough to make the angels wept. What could have brought her to such a state? Edward was now determined to bring her back to life.

**A/N: Well, Edward is learning about his abilities as a spirit or ghost, depending on your definition. And, without truly realizing it he is starting to change from the type of person he used to be. Do you think this change is going to become a more permanent thing? Or, will Edward start seeking the guilty that will clear his name? Will he be able to do both at the same time? Or, are both incidents in some way connected?**

**Hope you'll enjoy the new story and will let me know your thoughts since Edward is going to need all of the help that he can get.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PRAYERS ANSWERED**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_Edward shook his head and continued on inside still following the scent. He wanted to make sure that it was the one he was seeking. And as he kept getting closer and closer to his goal the scent kept getting stronger and stronger until he was right next to it._

_It was indeed the one he sought, but, her condition was enough to make the angels wept. What could have brought her to such a state? Edward was now determined to bring her back to life._

**CHAPTER 3: BEGINNING OF TIME**

The vision of the young woman that was before him presently and the glimpse of the beauty of what he saw she could be was enough for his determination to become more established. Edward made up his mind that if he accomplished nothing else, he would at least get this young woman back to what she should be and not leave her this shell that he sees before him presently.

Never did his mind snap to the fact that he had totally gave up his own problem and the ends he sought to be able to live again. This situation before him had his priority as nothing else ever had up until now. And, Michael wasn't going to bring up the facts of Edward's unknowing change of mindset and attitude. It wouldn't serve any purpose to draw Edward's attention to it. However, Edward did realize how his priorities had shifted, but, he didn't see what could be gained by bringing up the fact to Michael.

In the back of his mind, Edward still felt that he would discover the needed evidence that would clear his name, but, that was no longer his first priority. No. First he had to right whatever wrongs had been done to this beauty before him.

The young lady felt the greater chill that had entered her room. True the room was already cold since she had no money to pay for a way to heat the area, but, then the fact remained that she didn't even have money to be able to afford electricity for even having lights. She barely had enough to be able to pay for a place to stay that would keep her off of the streets.

The cold she was feeling was greater than normal and she had no way to explain it as it wasn't any colder outside than what has been normal lately and that temperature was the same inside as well. So, why suddenly did it become some much worse now in just a matter of minutes since her arrival?

Edward and Michael, both, realized that the young woman was starting to sense a strangeness that was surrounding her as she was looking around as if seeking an answer to an unspoken question. What that question was Edward didn't know. Michael did, but, Edward hadn't come to the full realization of the fact that he wasn't bound by mortal limitation and rules. Oh, there were rules of which Edward was learning through the guidance of Michael, but, he still had so much to learn. And, at that thought Michael had a small smile.

"Michael, I need your help." Edward said turning to his companion before continuing, "I need to learn how to go back and start tracing this shit out so we can help that little lady."

"Once again clear your mind of outside influence and stop the flow of human limitations from entering your thoughts. Allow your senses to work, to take over and show you what you're failing to know."

Suddenly, Edward was bombarded with all sorts of things, thoughts, smells, feelings, hopelessness, helplessness, prayers both silent and spoken, but, most of all a sense of not being held back to anyone spot other than what he willed himself to be. That is when Edward truly realized that he wasn't bound by any limitations or than what he chose to put on himself. He was really free!

"Yes, Edward, you are free, but, remember that all choices do have consequences both good and bad. Choose wisely about your actions to always do what is best for everyone and that will help to get you to your goals in the best way possible."

"I thought you could only advise and not tell me what to do?" Edward decided to have a bit of fun with Michael.

"I'm only giving you advice now and not telling you what to do." And, it was in that moment when Michael saw the smirk on Edward's face that he realized that Edward had been having some fun at his expense. But, both of their attention was quickly drawn back to the young woman hunched down before them because of the gasp they had heard coming from her and they realized that she was looking in their general direction.

As they watched she began to smile the first smile anyone had seen her give ever. She had a light shining in her eyes and she said, "I've found you once again." And, then she passed out from exhaustion. Neither were sure as to the cause for a moment or so and then decided it must be from being overly tired, but, they wanted to try to help her as best they could since it was so cold in her tiny space of living quarters.

Edward saw all of the blankets piled up in a corner and moved to grab one or two, but, wasn't able to do so. His hands passed through them as if they weren't there. "Michael, a little help, please, since you're more experienced at this than me." So, Michael stepped next to him and picked up a couple of the blankets and placed them over the sleeping woman hoping they would help to warm her.

After getting her covered Michael turned towards Edward with a quizzical look on his face as he asked, "Any idea what she meant by her statement?"

"None. I'm sure we've never met before. If we had it would be something I wouldn't ever forget just as I would have kept her."

And with that said Edward closed his eyes for what he thought was only a moment, but, it was a moment that had Michael grabbing a hold of him as everything seemed to swirl and fade around them. Michael wasn't sure of where Edward was heading, but, he knew that he only had one way of staying with him so he grabbed a hold of him just before Edward began to fade away.

XXXXXXX

As Edward slowly opened his eyes he thought he was still standing over the sleeping woman, but, quickly realized as he glanced around that he wasn't anywhere near her or in her place. He was very disoriented except that Michael was still with him, but, hanging on to him as if his life depended upon it.

"Where are we and what happened?" He quickly questioned Michael. Michael just smiled at him, but, said nothing at the moment as the sound of sobbing could be heard by both of them.

"Charlie, why? Why can't I carry a child to full term? It seems as if it isn't meant for us to have a child and we want one so badly. We'd be good parents, this I know in my heart of hearts, but, I'm broken somehow." And with that said her sobbing was heartbreaking and beginning to become harder, almost like a wailing.

The man she had called Charlie had tears falling from his eyes and he was fighting very hard to contain his composure for the sake of the woman that he was holding and trying to comfort. "Renee, sweetheart, you aren't broken. And, we will have a child when the time is right. God knows our hearts as he knows when we will truly be ready for a child. We just have to be patient and let things work in his time.

"You have to remember, Love, that our time isn't God's time, but, his time is always the right time. And when the time is right we'll be blessed with a baby of our own. We're not rich and are still trying to get some stability into our lives since marrying, moving to a new place, going into debt to buy a new home and becoming established while trying to take care of my parents' illnesses, but, we'll get there, darling. Just have faith and trust. We'll get there." Was the last Charlie uttered to Renee while still holding her and rocking her back and forth until she slowed down her weeping and fell asleep.

"Any idea where we are and why?" Edward asked of Michael.

"Nope, at this point, I think your guess would be better than mine. What were you thinking about before we appeared here before this couple?"

"The young woman and why she was smiling as if she could see me and gave the impression that she knew me. Then as I closed my eyes I was thinking about where she came from and how life began for her before her problems."

"Well, I see you have learnt how to move through time and space." Michael said with a chuckle. Then he added, "But, please, let me know what's happening next time so I don't have to hitch a ride the hard way." Both individuals gave a small laugh with the vision that popped into their heads of Michael hitching a ride hung onto Edward.

"Okay, enough of that, we need to figure out why you came here and why and how all of this ties in with the young woman."

"I have no idea unless somehow these people are connected to her. But, why is the woman, Renee, crying and saying she's broken?"

"It's my guess that she might have miscarried with a child and that this isn't the first time that it's happened to them." Michael surmised. But, he saw that Edward was about to ask him a question and believing that he knew what it was going to be he answered, "No, I don't know of any way we can help them. That is out of our hands. It's the decision of a higher power, Edward, and not part of what we need to do, so, I would suggest that you focus on the situation we do need to handle and let's move on with it."

"Okay, I'm going to concentrate on the young woman once more and see where we go from here. Hang on." And, no sooner had Edward issued the warning for Michael to comply than the swirl and then the fade happened again.

XXXXXX

Opening his eyes once more Edward looked around and was puzzled by what he saw. It seemed as if he hadn't moved, but, had remained in the same spot. He felt the hold Michael had on him and he turned with raised, questioning eyebrows to look at Michael. But, before either could say anything they heard a laughter coming from the other room and then a groan.

"Come on little one, quit kicking so much. It hurts mama." The woman they knew as Renee, a bit older, but, still the same woman from earlier, was rubbing her swollen belly and laughing at the same time.

At that moment an older version of the man Charlie came through the front door laden down with a few bags of food. "And how are my darlings doing this evening?" He asked as he bent to the side to kiss Renee and then looked down at her tummy as a gesture to include the baby in his greeting. After that he moved off into another room that turned out to be the kitchen where he put the bags down on the table he heard Renee shout for him.

"Well, we now know that they were indeed destined to have a child. It seems that Renee has managed to carry this one for a longer period of time." Michael was commenting when both heard a groan coming from the woman.

She hollered, "Charlie, my water just broke."

"Oh, shit, take it easy and I'll get everything for the hospital and into the car." He helped Renee up the stairs so she could change clothes while he handled everything else. In fact, he was moving so fast and was in such a state that he actually got into the car and got all the way to the hospital, ran in to get some help for Renee before realizing that he had left her at home. So, he had to go all the way back while leaving the laughter behind to get his wife and get her to the hospital.

Edward and Michael moved from the house to the hospital to wait and watch as Renee and Charlie had a beautiful baby daughter after Renee went through thirteen hours of labor.

But, before move on to the task at hand, Edward and Michael were able to meet Charlie's and Renee's little girl who they named Isabella Marie Swan. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Okay, Edward, we need to try to get back on track." So, Edward once more closed his eyes as the swirl and fade took place with Michael holding on once more.

XXXXXXX

As Edward once again opened his eyes, both men were truly puzzled as it seemed they hadn't moved anywhere; they were still at the same house that belonged to Charlie and Renee.

Before them was a beautiful child of about three years of age with a smile that lit the world in Edward's mind. He was beginning to understand that they were watching the life of the young woman from the future play out in this time period. And, they now knew her name: Isabella.

Isabella turned and looked over in the area that both Edward and Michael were standing, smiled, reached out her tiny hand and said, "Mine. Complete."

Renee walked into the room with a smile as she reached her hand out for Isabella to take and she led her over to the couch where she sat down to become more Isabella's height. Unnoticed until that point as Renee reached over beside her was a small coat that she was putting on her daughter as it seemed they were getting ready to go someplace.

"We ready to go get groceries to fix dinner for daddy?" She asked her baby girl.

"Yes, mommy. Can mine complete come too?" Was asked in the sweetest little voice.

Renee laughed and said, "Of course, darling, if you want." And with that said they walked out to the car and headed for the grocery store. Somehow, both Edward and Michael ended up there and followed the two around as items were selected.

As they were nearing the end of one aisle, Renee turned for a moment to reach for something on the top shelf. But, when she turned back Isabella was gone. She searched and searched, called the store manager and other employees to help and then called her husband who was a police officer.

It was finally realized that their daughter had been taken. The video footage from the store security cameras gave them the visual of what happened, but, the two that kidnapped Isabella weren't in the system anywhere in the state or the country.

**A/N: Well, Edward is learning about the young woman's past and what is leading upon to her current situation. **

**Let me know your thoughts and ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**PRAYERS ANSWERED**

**Disclaimer: The Cullen's, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**The awesome and talented dowlingnana searched out my errors and corrected them. **

_As they were nearing the end of one aisle, Renee turned for a moment to reach for something on the top shelf. But, when she turned back Isabella was gone. She searched and searched, called the store manager and other employees to help and then called her husband who was a police officer._

_It was finally realized that their daughter had been taken. The video footage from the store security cameras gave them the visual of what happened, but, the two that kidnapped Isabella weren't in the system anywhere in the state or the country._

**CHAPTER 4: CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE?**

The whole store was in an uproar over the fact that a child had been taken in the store and that child happened to be the only child of one of the town's much loved police officers. Sirens were wailing in the background while everyone else in the store was searching every nook and cranny to see if they could find Isabella.

However, with all of this activity Edward was unsure of how he should proceed and turned to Michael. He asked his companion if they should have provided the abduction. Michael shook his head and looked the young man straight in the eye and said, "Why are you asking me when you already know? Edward, why have we come back in time? Answer that and don't lose sight of it."

Edward answered a bit sharply, "To see what has caused the problems for Isabella that led to her situation in the future. Also, to see how that can be resolved."

"That's correct. Now, answer where is there any room for any interference? Then ask yourself the question of what would be the consequences to all parties if you interfered with the sequence of events that actual took place to get her where she is presently?

"I know you're new to this and it can be confusing with all the new experiences being thrown at you all at once, but, try to reason things out as we go through all of this to achieve your quest."

"You're right. I've got to collect all of the facts to be able to come up with a long term workable solution for her. As much as I want to try to keep her safe now might open the door to something worse later and that won't be helping, but, bringing greater harm."

"Exactly. The way you're approaching things right now is the way you're going to have to continue as we make this fact finding journey for the woman's benefit. Anything else, as you mentioned, could really create a greater ripple somewhere in the future that changes too many things in too many people's lives. Are we ready to make our next stop of discovery?"

"Yeah." And with that said Michael took a hold of Edward once more as Edward closed his eyes to concentrate as they both felt the fade and swirl of time. Neither had any idea where they were going to end up, or, what they would be viewing next, but, they knew that it would be giving more insight as to what pushed Isabella Swan into the circumstances of which she now found herself.

XXXXXXX

As Edward opens his eyes he and Michael see a red headed woman standing before them with her hand in motion to strike a female child around the age of six or seven years old. It didn't take much to recognized the beautifully heart shaped face of Isabella Swan in that of the child, but, the way the young girl held herself spoke of constant mistreatment.

Her features though drawn and cheeks hollow still reflected the beauty of Isabella and Edward had to admit to himself, at least, that even in the future she maintained the same beauty. Her shoulders were slumped, her head continually held down never look at the person that was speaking to her, and her whole appearance spoke of no confidence, not having been shown any kindness or love with an overall defeatist attitude.

"I knew when we took you that we'd end up with your ugly ass. The only thing you're good for is to do the chores you're given and try to make things easier for us while we work to provide for your shitty ass."

These words angered Edward to the point that he wanted to do something about it, but, used every bit of self-control he could mustard to hold himself in check with the thoughts of she survived this and made it towards a future.

Michael said nothing to Edward, but, was very much aware of how hard the man was trying to hold it together and not interfere with events. He quietly whispered to Edward that it was time to move on. So, Edward closed his eyes again and they experienced the fade and swirl of time once again.

XXXXXX

Next time the two opened their eyes they were once more in a different time in the period of the young girl's life. This time it was more horrifying than what had been witnessed before this.

Before them was a young Bella around the age of thirteen as she faced the older vision of both the man and woman that had kidnapped her years ago, and they both were upset with the young girl and were busy berating her both individually and collectively, not even giving her time to answer. Once again the red headed woman made a move to strike the young Isabella, but, was stopped by the man who shook his head.

"Don't do a damn thing to her as I have plans for the little slut."

"Are just going to allow her to get by with the fact that she allowed someone to steal the package from her? That shit cost us the last bit of available cash we had."

"What I have in mind will bring in more money this first time and maybe even the second time than what we were supposed to have received for that kilo we were selling."

"What the hell are you planning to do with her? What does she have that will recoup our money and double it?"

"Woman, I swear, sometimes I wonder what I ever saw in you to want to tie myself to your ass. Use the damn brain cells you're supposed to have and think.

"The old man down the street has been watching her for ages and has approached me on more than one occasion to see if he could buy some time with her. He's offered a huge amount once he found out that she's a virgin and he would be the first to use her.

"Also, one or two other people have made offers for her and then once I mentioned that she was pure upped the ante by offering any amount I set to be the first. So, what the hell do you think she has? It's time to put her to work a bit more to be able to have her pay us back all the money we've been out maintaining her over the years since we took her.

"It was a real bitch that the people that wanted a child had to get themselves killed on the way to the meeting place and we're left with the little bitch, but, now it might turn out to be a good thing. She can start working with you."

"Okay, I guess I can handle that."

"I'm telling you now and you better listen; don't mar the merchandise cause she, being as young as she is, will bring in more money than you're able to do because of your age. We need to make sure that she's able to perform for the customers."

This whole conversation sickened Edward and it wasn't setting too well with Michael, either, but, they weren't in a position to be able to stop what was going to happen. But, Michael's concern, also, was how well Edward would be able to cope with what was planned.

Edward and Michael heard the man on the phone talking with several individuals and then was rubbing his hands together in glee as he walked towards the front door. Of course, the two weren't limited by time and had no sense of time passing, but, in fact, it had been several hours since they had overheard the conversation about what was being planned for the young girl.

Their attention was drawn towards the door by the sudden knocking, really, more like pounding, and watched as the creep of a man walked over to answer the door. He was tall with black, unkempt hair that would continuously fall into his eyes only for him to sway it back once more, but, he had greying that was starting to appear at the temples and over the ears.

Once the door was opened to see who was banging on the door the man moved to one side out of the way to give the newcomer plenty of room to enter. But, as he entered and looked around the asshole held out his hand and the newcomer placed a rather large envelope into it and then asked where his prize was? Both Edward and Michael knew what this meant, but, couldn't interfere and Edward kept reminding himself that she survived.

The red head brought out young Isabella and gave her a push towards the older man that had entered who in the meantime was busily running his eyes up and down the girl while licking his lips. He took several steps towards her before the redhead gave the girl a push to send her into the arms of the newcomer. He swept her up and marched back into the room she had just come from, slamming the door to shut the other two out.

He put young Isabella down, but, started to run his hands up and down her body before making a move to reach to undo her top. She quickly began to cry and back away, but, was stopped as he grabbed her, then took her hand to force her to feel his hard on.

"No, please, don't do this!" Young Isabella pleaded, but, it fail on deaf ears. He continued to hold her hand on his privates as he bent forth to try to kiss her lips. It was in that moment that two loud pops could be heard from the other room and then loud crashing. But, within a breath of a heartbeat the door was kicked open and the old fool that had been trying to force himself onto Isabella whipped around only to be met with a stab through the heart.

Isabella screamed as she was swept up once more by the man that had killed her first assailant and was carried out of the house into a waiting car. As she was taken from the house she noticed that the man and woman that had ruled her life for so many years were dead as well.

Michael looked over at Edward to observe Edward looking at him. He grabbed a hold of Edward as he noticed the young man was starting to close his eyes and they both felt the fade and swirl of time once more.

XXXXXXX

The next scene that greeted the two was that of a silvered haired lady talking to a young girl. At closer look both Edward and Michael were able to see that she was talking with young Isabella. Evidentially, the next scene they had traveled to in their fact finding to be able to help Isabella was to see where the men that had killed the two men and woman had taken her.

"Young lady, tell me your name, please?" The woman asked in a kindly voice.

"All I know is Isabella Bird."

"How long had you been with James and Victoria Winters?"

"I don't know. I do know that once in a while they would refer to the fact that they had taken me for a couple that was killed on the way to pick me up."

"I see. So, in reality, they had kidnapped you away from your real parents. Do you have any member of your real parents?"

"No, ma'am. I don't really know what their names were except that it had to do with a bird."

"I see, so, that is why you call yourself Isabella Bird. Well, Isabella, you don't have to worry about anything here. I'll take care of you and make sure that you receive an education."

**A/N: While Edward and Michael are learning about Isabella and the things that happened in her life they have discovered that she didn't have it easy. **

**Let me know your thoughts and ideas.**


End file.
